The present invention relates generally to aligning two or more structures or devices one with another. There are many possible applications in which there is a need to align two or more structures or devices. One non-limiting, exemplary application is in devices or apparatuses for testing electronic devices such as semiconductor devices (e.g., semiconductor dies).
Semiconductor devices, such as microprocessors, DRAM, and flash memory, are fabricated in a known manner on a semiconductor wafer. Depending upon the size of the wafer and of each device formed thereon, there may be as many as several hundred devices on a single wafer. These devices are typically identical to one another, each including a plurality of conductive pads on the surface thereof for power and other connections to the devices such as input signals, output signals, control signals and the like.
It is desirable to test the devices on the wafer to determine which are fully functional, and which are inoperative or partially functional. To this end, testers apply power and input signals to the devices and monitor outputs during a predetermined testing routine. In the case of semiconductor dies, such testing can be performed while the dies are still on the wafer and/or after the dies are singulated from the wafer.
In some cases, multiple identical devices are tested. In such cases, a contactor device with multiple identical groups of probes, each configured to contact one of the devices, can be used to simultaneously contact and test multiple ones of the devices. The probes can be configured to make discrete pressure connections to separate ones of the pads or terminals on corresponding devices.
A contactor device (e.g., a probe card assembly) for contacting such devices during testing of the devices can require significant manual adjustment and aligning during different stages of assembly. Furthermore, as a contactor device is transported or used in operation to test the devices, components of the contactor device may require further adjustment or realignment. Additionally, as components fail over time, the replacement and repair of the components is both time consuming and costly. Having a contactor device that is inoperable for even a short period of time may result in significant loss of production.
Although the present invention is not so limited, some embodiments of the present invention can address the foregoing problems as well as other problems in contactor devices as well as problems aligning two or more structures in other apparatuses.